


Pushed

by Oft



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oft/pseuds/Oft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*takes place during 'Price of Power'*</p><p>Beck's new disk is testing his system, but Beck decides to test someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushed

Beck pushed Zed again once they both were near an unoccupied section of the garage floor, away from any more programs interceding. Beck was raging inside that Zed never faced up, never lashed out, never made noise to fix anything when problems arose, just grumbled about it. He pushed again, forcing Zed to fall back unsteadily on his heels, nearly crashing to the floor.

'What is your GLITCH, Beck? You've been weird ever since . . . ' Zed managed to gasp out before Beck shoved him again, eyes flashing red as he snarled. Zed did fall to the floor then, shuffling backwards in a quick scuttle as Beck moved forward, an inevitable tank bearing down on him.

'My GLITCH is you never stand up to anything. I'm always doing it for you . . . ' he grabbed Zed by the arm and roughly hauling him up, putting air under Zed's feet for a brief moment as Zed tried to steady himself.

'Yet I'm always covering for you. ALWAYS pulling two, three shifts in a row . . . ' Zed was silenced abruptly as Beck slammed him back against the side of a conveyance put into dock, away from the main floor. Zed thought Beck was going to punch him with the way the larger program pulled his entire shoulder back. His eyes tracked quickly between Beck's arm and his eyes. Beck ducked his head a little, but Zed caught the shimmer of red brightening through his pupils. 

Then Zed twitched his head to the side as Beck's arm flew forward, barely avoiding damage as Beck's fist planted itself solidly into the side of the conveyance just above his shoulder. It was eerily silent for a moment, only the bare echos of falling voxels clinking over the slick floor, Beck's haggard breathing, and the faint sounds of other workers carrying from across the garage. Zed dared turn his head back to face Beck. He encircled Zed, arms to either side of Zed's neck, hunched over, head slowly raising as he looked up, meeting Zed's startled gaze.

'. . . are you done?' Beck hissed. Zed shook his head. Beck's expression was all wound up as if he were contemplating something horrific, and Zed tried to duck under Beck's arm to slip away. No dice. Beck's hands were on his suit, jerking him back and slamming him against the conveyance's side again. Zed groaned abruptly from the wash of pain that twitched through his shell. Beck smiled, then wrapped his hand around Zed's throat.

'I'm not done either.' he rasped. Beck felt his code jump at the thought of hurting his friend, and then his fingers curled until Zed grasped at his wrist, the barest whimper of a plea leaving his lips. 

'Stop . . . Beck. Stop it . . .' Zed gasped. The urge to do something worse gripped Beck. He leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Zed's, sucking at him, forcing his tongue past teeth to prod and fill the space within. His other hand went down, digging into the round curve of Zed's asscheek to pull him forward, thrusting his hardening shaft against the soft bulge of Zed's groin and sliding against the dip where thigh met hip. Zed tried pushing him off, groaning around Beck's tongue.

Beck pulled away and laughed, a low grinding noise. Zed gasped for air as Beck released his throat. Beck's hand moved down, fingers gliding over Zed's other buttock, trapping him in place against Beck. 

'What is wrong with you?' It came out as a hoarse whisper as Zed massaged his throat, unwilling to call over attention as his other hand gripped Beck's arm in a weak attempt to shove Beck off him.

'Absolutely NOTHING.' The red pulse that glimmered around the edges of Beck's circuits were unmistakable now. Zed stiffened in Beck's grip as Beck's tongue returned briefly. 'You didn't think I was actually going to hurt you, did I?' His hands released Zed's ass only to knock his hands away, then grabbing both wrists, shoved them up and back against the metal wall. His knee found its way between Zed's thighs, sliding them apart as Beck dipped his head in to bite hard at Zed's bright shoulder circuit. Zed groaned, wincing at the pain as he tried sliding up and away as far as he was capable, but was unable to break from the larger program's grip.

'Beck, stop it,' Zed started struggling, jerking away from Beck's nipping teeth. He worked a knee up to wedge against Beck, planting it firmly against a hip node as he steadily pushed. It earned him a moment of freedom as Beck let go of his wrists and stepped back. Zed let himself slump a little as he stood away from the conveyance. He rubbed absently where Beck had bitten down, trying to ease the pain . . . which was fading into a pleasant sensation, but Zed wasn't about to concede to that, especially with Beck's red eyes zeroed in on him. It was unsettling. He began to step around Beck in the direction of the breakroom. 'I don't know what your problem is, but whenever you calm down, I'll be-' He was cut short and pulled back, twirled around to face the side of the conveyance this time, Beck pressing hard against him as he covered Zed with his body. 

'DAMMIT BECK!' He winced again as he was slammed up against the immobile wall.

'SHUT. UP.' Beck's nose was against the nape of Zed's neck, hands simultaneously holding Zed in place and stroking along the sides of Zed's suit, derezzing it, exposing Zed's light skin to Beck's hands. Zed squirmed as Beck pressed forward, sliding the bulge of his arousal against the valley of Zed's ass. 

Zed inadvertently gasped, and Beck smiled, prompting one hand to travel down and cross over Zed's hips, stroking over Zed's unwilling arousal of circuit and cock while he slipped the other up over Zed's shoulders, pinning him as he shifted his stance. Zed's hand shot down, wrapping around Beck's wrist. Beck expected a push, shoving him off, but it didn't happen. He rocked his hips against Zed again, drawing another gasp from the smaller program.

'You could have just asked, you glitch,' Zed hissed at him.

'And you would have said no,' Beck growled, following it up by handling him roughly, stripping more of the suit away for easier access, taking Zed's hardening shaft in hand and playing with the circuits over it. 'Don't move.' Beck eased up on pressing Zed against the vehicle, giving himself a little space to strip away his own suit in a track down his abdomen, freeing his hard cock to spring forward and press against Zed's now bare skin, just barely connecting with the blushing circuits dropping down along his back. Zed tried to push away from the vehicle, easing the strain against his neck, then Beck's hardness was prodding at his port, a wordless request as Beck's hand started to stroke him roughly. Zed gasped soundlessly, leaning his forehead against the vehicle, bracing himself up with one arm flat over his head.

Then Beck forged ahead, sliding hard into Zed and planting them both firmly against the metal. Beck had enough sense of mind to swing his hand up and stifle the too loud groan that erupted from Zed, keeping the rough meeting silent as possible. His circuits pulsed bright as he planted himself to the hilt, enjoying Zed as the lithe program tightened up around him, writhing against his thighs. He let his friend settle into it, no use having the enjoyment be one sided though every bit of his processors were screaming for him to just race to overload. When Zed's hand lit against his thigh, fingers clawing, he let go. His hands grasped again, one arm looping around Zed's torso to hold him, and he pistoned his hips, shallow and quick before Zed dug his fingers in reply, pulling him closer.

Zed's disk pressed against Beck's chest as he embraced him tighter. Zed abandoned clinging to Beck, both arms against the wall of metal to brace himself from the slick surface. He felt every inch of the harsh slide of cock and circuit within him, at the very border of discomfort. Jolts of pleasure overwhelmed him from the pulsating contacts though, prompting his vocalizations to increase. Beck struggled to keep his attention split on his surroundings as he reached up and covered Zed's mouth once more while he thrust harder, biting at the lightstrip at Zed's shoulder again, now heavy with violet.

Zed's stance widened as Beck continued pistoning into him, body finally relaxing against Beck. There was only the sound of bodily contact past their heavy breathing and Zed's stifled moans, his fingers clawing against the wall of the conveyance with subtle squeaks. Then Beck stuttered to a halt, pulling Zed upright as he pulled free.

'What-' Zed never got to finish the thought as Beck spun him around, pulling up Zed's legs to hook over his arms, forcing Zed up flat against the wall as Beck lifted him. Zed instinctively grabbed Beck's shoulders, wrapping them behind his neck to steady himself as Beck bounced him a bit, angling for re-entry. 

'Oh users why didn't I ever do this before?' It was an idle, rhetorical whisper from Zed as he slipped his hands over Beck's circuitry. Beck snorted, a little flash of red edging the purple that possessed his circuits.

'You never ASK.' Beck leveled a look at Zed, the red edge in his eyes demanding Zed's attention again. Zed had only a moment to contemplate before Beck thrust upwards, stealing any chance at coherence Zed had claimed. Zed's resulting moan was definitely noticeably loud, and Beck shot forward to cut it short. Tongue met tongue, stifling Zed's vox as Beck pressed forward, rhythmically thrusting Zed against the vehicle. He was sure at this point they'd been found out, but he was past caring. Every impulse drove him forward like an invasion, claiming Zed for his own, his every voxel screaming for release and for Zed to do the same. Beck continued, his own groans mingling with Zed's noises, the snap and rush of cycling circuit contact over his cock pulling him close, closer, till he was teetering on the edge. Zed clawed as his brightening circuits, the white core consuming the red and purple, connecting and bleeding over into Zed, the echo of imminent overload washing through them both, growing stronger with each thrust.

Then Beck broke the kiss, expression tightening up as his steady rhythm hiccuped, growing quicker and desperate, then Zed felt the hot rush of energy flow into him. His fingers dug into Beck's circuits, head dropping sharply against Beck's neck as he gasped, struggling to contain his moan. Beck made one final dive in, locking Zed between him and the conveyance as he shuddered from the rush of cyclic pleasure jumping through him, bouncing and rebounding between his disk and his system, the faint echo of Zed's own overload following through. 

He sunk to his knees, pulling his friend down with him, winding them both into a knot of limbs as his system cooled, worrying at Zed's circuits with lips and fingers. Zed finally caught his breath after a lengthy nano and nudged Beck to give him space. 

'If getting you mad is all it takes for this to happen, I should set you off more often,' Zed managed to crack a small smile at Beck. Beck returned it, the predatory urge reappearing behind it as he did so.

'Yeah. Though doing this out on the game field would probably be a lot more satisfying.' His grin grew large, and Zed just chuckled, too winded to protest.


End file.
